wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiedźmin 1: Miejsca
Najważniejsze miejsca w grze są następujące: Kaer Morhen, Podgrodzie, Klasztorna, Handlowa, Brzeg / Wioska Odmęty, Stara Wyzima, Cmentarz na bagnach i Stare Dworzyszcze. Przegląd * Kręgi Żywiołów * Karczmy * Kupcy * Miejsc Mocy Prolog Kaer Morhen * Laboratorium * Dziedziniec * Parter ** Kuchnia ** Wielka Sala * I piętro ** Sala Wieczorna ** Biblioteka ** Zbrojownia ** Zachodnie skrzydło ** pokój Triss Akt Pierwszy Podgrodzie * Zajazd * Krypta * Cave under the city walls * Eternal Fire shrines * Old mill * Salamandra hideout in the Outskirts ** Southern cave in the Outskirts Wieś * Kaplica * Mieszkanie wielebny * Mieszkanie Vesna Private homes These are private homes outside the wieś * Mieszkanie Abigail * Mieszkanie Haren Brogg * Mieszkanie Odo * Rolniczej miejscowości Bramy * Brama Mariborska, locked * Brama kupcy, locked * Miller's Gate, locked until the end of the Act Akt Drugi Klasztorna * Dom detektywa * Klasztor Zakonu * Loszek * Mieszkanie Shani * Szpital Lebiody * Dom Angusa * Platnerz Zakonny * Opuszczony dom, where the very old wine is as well as the wraiths Coleman needs killed * Ulica Kupiecka * Posterunek Zakonu * Kanały ** Lionhead Spider Cultists' lair ** Krypta na kanały * Szpital Lebiody ** Altar of Melitele * Dom Talara * Cmentarz wyzimski ** Krypta na cmentarz Dzielnica nieludzi * Dom kowala * Dom krasnoludów, gdzie przebywa uratowana przez Geralta półelfka z Nawiedzonego Domu * Dom Kalksteina * Dom Vivaldiego Dzielnica biedoty * Zamtuz Chętne Uda * Miś Kudłacz * Dom herszta Baraniny * house where the thug who sends Geralt into a trap in Nawiedzony dom lives * "Opuszczony" dom where the ambush takes place * Magazyn where Vincent leaves Geralt to deal with Salamandra Bramy * Brama na groblę * Brama Handlowa, locked * Brama kupcy, not specifically identified and locked * Brama na Zamek Królewski, locked Grobla Bagna * Glinianki (or clay pits) ** Vodyanoi altar * Jaskinia na bagnach * Święty gaj * Wsi z ceglarze ** Chałupa Vaska * Wieża Maga * Golem Burial Grounds * Chałupa dziadunia * the landing * Drwali gaj * Scoia'tael encampment * Wyvern Island Akt Trzeci Handlowa * Mieszkanie Triss * Nowy Narakort * Bank Vivaldich * Dom Nocy * Strażnica * Cmentarz wyzimski, new entrance available * Szulernia * Dom zielarka * Plac Jana Natalisa * Rynku ** Salt Square ** Tanners Square ** Kryjówka Radowida * Dom kupca (Rozalind, the girl with lutnia Jaskra) * Kryjówka Salamandry * Ratusz ** Magazyn przy banku * Manufaktura Bramy * Brama na cmentarz * Brama do Wyzymy Handlowej * Brama Mariborska, locked * Brama Kupiec, locked Klasztorna * all locations accessible in Akt Drugi * Klasztor Zakonu * Dzielnica nieludzi, new location accessible within ** house where Alvin is being held after he is kidnapped * Kanały new locations accessible within ** Elven ruins ** Salamandra hideout Bagna * all locations accessible in Akt Drugi * Salamandra encampment Inne * Bazy salamandry Akt Czwarty Wyspa Rybitw * Altar of Dagon Pola * Krypta na polach * Kręgi Druidzkie * Chałupa pustelnika ** Kurgans * Stare gospodarstwo * Raspberry patch (also called Hanged Man's tree) * Ruiny młyna Brzeg * Jaskinia elfów * Chałupa Król Rybak * Lady of the Lake's Altar * Krypta na Brzeg Wioska Odmęty Wieś * Dom Adam * Dom Alina * Dom Baker * Dom Blacksmith * Dom Celina * Dom Tobias Hoffman Poza miejscowością * Most do pola * Karczma w Odmętach * Healer's hut * Riverbank * Ruiny Akt Piąty Zamek Foltesta Cmentarz na bagnach * Starożytnych kryptach * Cemetery Island ** Krypta strzygi *** Saint Gregory's tomb * Starej kopalni na bagnach ** Ancient crypt beneath the Old Mine * Krypta Kruka * Uchodźców jaskinie ** Agnes of Glanville's lair ** Jaskinia druidów Stare Dworzyszcze * Stare Dworzyszcze ** Katakumby Stara Wyzima * Breach in the wall * Wieża kata * Fences' hangout * Dziedzinie szpitalu * Laboratorium z Kalkstein * Kuźnia * Order command post * Kryjówki Scoia'tael * Samotną wieżą Grobla * Gate to Old Vizima, locked except to enter at the beginning of the Act * Gate to New Vizima, locked Epilog Klasztorna * Klasztor Zakonu * Bezpieczny dom * Kanały ** Zeugl's lair Lodowe Pustkowia Not so much a "physical" location, but a dreamspace. Miejsca wspomniane w grze * Brokilon * Dol Blathanna * Mahakam * Nordlingowie ** Kaedwen ** Redania *** Blaviken *** Novigrad ** Temeria *** Maribor * Nilfgaard * Zerrikania ** Metinna de:Handlungsorte nach Kapiteln en:Locations by Act pl:Miejsca w grze Kategoria:Miejsca w grze